Take Me home
by KrisCat15
Summary: The music boomed in his ears as he swayed to the beat, warm hands snaked their way around his waste.....Sasuke's got everything a guy could ask for a cute boyfriend, friends, a rich family. But he cant stop thinking about his dammed Brother!
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone and welcome to my first story EVER! Applause Thank you, thank you! Bows

Well flamers are welcomed, just please try to make your flames constructive so that I may improve my writing. This is a Sasuke and Itachi story, with at first a bit of Sasuke Naruto. This is a BOY X BOY fic. No like? No read! No flames about bout that!

_**To all of those who write story's on here! IF you read a part of my story and you think I stole it from yours **_**TELL ME**_**! And I will look into it if I agree with you I will give you credit in my next chapter.**_

I read many, MANY stories on here so please be understanding.

Disclaimer: I do not, and will not ever sob own any of the Naruto characters, cause if I did…

**Sasuke: **Cough shouldn't we get on with the story??

**KrisCat: **sighFine, Fine. On with the story!

**_--------------------------------------------------------_**

Chapter 1 Take me home 

The music boomed in his ears as he swayed to the beat, warm hands snaked their way around his waste. His head lulled back onto the strung shoulder. They danced their bodies moving almost as one.

He moaned as the warm hands moved slowly and sensually up his shirt the strong hands roamed his sweat sheaned chest, his own heartbeat boomed along with the music.

The music faded slowly to a stop. He took a deep shuddering breath to calm himself; yes Sasuke Uchiha was on edge, very on edge. He had been seeing his boyfriend Naruto for six months now. The things this boy managed to do to his body baffled him.

He wanted Naruto to be his first (1), but every time they got close he would begin to fantasize about his brother, his cold-hearted baka BROTHER! Then he would push Naruto away. And he felt horrible about it; He really did care about the boy but….

"Sasuke."

"Sasuke?"

"Sasuke!"

The 17 year old was ripped from his thoughts by a loud, obnoxious screech in his ear

"WHAT dobe!!"

"Sheesh what was that all about? You totally blanked out on me dude!"

"Sorry" was Sasuke's quite reply.

"What's wrong Sasu? You've been acting really strange lately."

"**Betsuni, Nara."(2)**

**"Nothing? What do you mean nothing!?!" His face reddened with rage ****_'Why wont he just tell me how he's feeling! Why does he always push me away?!_**

**His cheeks puffed out as let out an exasperated sigh.**

**"I know your not gunna tell, me even if I push… But I wish you would, I just want to know how your feeling."**

"I'm **ainiku…."(3)**

**"Its alright, I just hope you'll tell me when your ready."**

**"Yoi"(4)**

**'Dammit! He didn't even say yes, just OK! DAMMIT SASUKE…Why wont you just open up to me.'**

**_He let out a breath he didn't know he was holding._**

**"_Naruto?"_**

**"_Yeah."_**

**"_Take me home."_**

**"_Alright"_**

** _ At the Uchiha house_**

**_Sasuke's room_**

**"_Ahh Naruto!"_**

**_Sasuke moaned as Naruto nipped and sucked on the sensitive skin of his neck._**

**_Naruto slowly moved from his neck to his mouth._**

**_They were so rapped up in what they were doing they didn't notice the sound of the front door unlocking…._**

**_--------------------------------------------------------_**

****

**_So wadda ya think? Good, bad, HORRIBLE, to long, to short?_**

**_Should I continue, should I just stop while I'm ahead?_**

**_Lol review and let me know what ya think k _**

**_First three reviewers get a cookie!!_**

**_Ok YES Sasuke's a little virgin boy in this fic lol XD_**

**_It means "nothing" if ya didn't already get that._**

**_It means "Sorry but..."_**

**_It means "ok" if ya didn't get that either lol XP_**


	2. AUTHORSNOTE!

**AUTHORS NOTE!!!**

**TO ALL MY ORIGINAL READERS ****(AND MY NEW ONES TO OF COURSE)**

I am so sorry for the delay on my story I wasn't even sure I was going to continue it but I finally found inspiration (_a.k.a I'm having trouble sleeping again XX"_)

So the next chapter may either be up somtime in the next few day's or sometime in the next few hours!!

And to all of you who have kept my story marked for all these months I UBER LOVE YOU!!!!

3 3

KrisCat


	3. Chapter 2:My bussiness

YAY!! The next chappi's finally here! Sorry it took so long X( but well ehhehe you see it seems life's path decided to lead me to a little lost kitten and..

Sasuke/Naruto/Sakura: LIAR!!!!

Naruto:.. O.o Sakura what are you doing here???

Sakura: urrmm.. Good question.. Why am I here KrisCasama?

KrisCat: Oh your coming into the story soon either this chappi or the next, haven't decided yet.

Sasuke/Naruto/Sakura: _sweat drop _

KrisCat: Annnyywhoo ON WITH THE STORY!

Itachi: don't I get to say

KrisCat/ Sasuke/Naruto/Sakura: NO!!! we already said it once, it does NOT need to be said again THEY GET IT ALREADY!!

RECAP

_Sasuke's room_

"_Ahh Naruto!"_

_Sasuke moaned as Naruto nipped and sucked on the sensitive skin of his neck._

_Naruto slowly moved from his neck to his mouth._

_They were so rapped up in what they were doing they didn't notice the sound of the front door unlocking…_

"Oh god N-Naruto don't nngh" Naruto lips harshly crashing into his stopping Sasuke before he could finish.

Feeling a harsh bite to his lip Sasuke hastily opens his mouth to except his boyfriend's smooth tongue into his mouth

'_Itachi!'_ Sasuke mentally slapped himself for thinking about his brother, especially at a time like this!

He entangles his hand into Naruto's hair smashing them closer together, their groins rubbing together, all in a failed attempt at stopping the thoughts of his brother.

And just as he was about to pull away, once again, denying Naruto with the lame excuse of _'I'm still just not ready'_ His door slammed open, so hard it shook the very walls.

Sasuke tore himself away from Naruto Starring at who stood at his bedroom door and all he could think was._'Oh shit!'_

Itachi stood in his little brothers room outraged his hands curled up into tight fists shaking, and his eyes even darker red then usual. '_How dare that filthy brat touch MY otouto!!' 'And just look at my Sasuke hanging all over him like that! Acting like some little hoer! How many people has he had sex with!!'_ The more he thought about it the more his blood boiled his vision going red, and poor Naruto just stood there petrified by the intense death glare he was now receiving.

"Itachi DON'T!"

But it was to late Itachi had already stormed across the room, grabbing Naruto by the scruff of his caller and slammed him into the nearest wall, he snarled his teeth clenched together as he spoke.

"If you EVER touch my otouto again, I will _kill _you! Got it!"

Naruto nodded his head feverishly to terrified to think of any other response.

With that Itachi dragged the helpless boy down stares towards the front door, all the while Sasuke was clawing at him begging him to let poor Naruto go.

He reached the door and flung the helpless Naruto out, hitting the ground with a painful thud.

He slammed the door shut and turned raging eyes to his otouto's now equally angry ones.

"You can't do that, you have no rite!!" he wailed his arms thrown up in anger.

"I have every rite! You my brother!"

"I will not allow you to tarnish our family name by acting like some common _**slut!**_"

Sasuke's face took on a look of hurt, but only for a moment. He wouldn't give that bastard the pleasure of seeing that his comments took affect on him.

He looked into his brother's eyes, crimson to onyx and spoke with a calm but rebellious voice.

"Fuck your family name."

And with that he turned on his heal and walked calmly up the stares, even though his entire body SCREAMED for him to dart up those stares as quickly as humanly possible, in fear of the retaliation of his words.

He reached his door shocked, Itachi hadn't even fallowed him. _'He really does think I'm trash'_ Stepping into his room he fell to the floor tears streaming down his face his brothers words repeating over and over in his head, He new why it hurt him so much.. But just couldn't truly admit it to himself.

"_Some common __**slut!"**_

Curled up on his floor he soon cried himself to sleep dreading the come of tomorrows new day.

Hey everyone thanks for reading my new chappi. Sorry its so short but It may be a few day's till my next update but I promise I will as soon as possible.

Reviews are much appreciated: )

KrisCat


End file.
